1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to encoding and decoding of an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding an image through intra prediction which may improve image compression efficiency by using intra prediction modes having various directivities.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to an image compression standard, such as moving picture expert group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, or H.264/MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC), a picture is split into macroblocks to encode an image. After each of the macroblocks is encoded in any of inter prediction and intra prediction encoding modes, an appropriate encoding mode is selected according to a bit rate required for encoding the macroblock and an allowable distortion between the original macroblock and the reconstructed macroblock, and then the macroblock is encoded in the selected encoding mode.
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality image content is being developed, a need for a video codec that effectively encodes or decodes the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a conventional video codec, a video is encoded in a limited encoding mode based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.